


Vanilla Kisses

by toxic_social



Series: P1H x reader [2]
Category: P1Harmony (Band)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, RIP, honestly just love and bickering, jiung is tired, like responsible adults, lots of kisses, no one else is mentioned only intak, reader do be low on braincells, they swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_social/pseuds/toxic_social
Summary: Jiung is disappointed knowing the fact you can't bake.
Relationships: Choi Jiung/Reader
Series: P1H x reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142402
Kudos: 8





	Vanilla Kisses

  
  


When Jiung told you that you could help him he did not expect the kitchen floor to be covered in flour, and eggshells in the cake batter. To say you were a mess in the kitchen was the most accurate euphemism. 

Jiung was well aware that certain people just didn’t have a knack for baking, but what he failed to understand was how someone could create such a mess while following the instructions on the back of a cake box. He was sure he could have done better blindfolded.

“Maybe you should just sit and watch for now.” He nudged you to the side, gently taking the spatula from your hand. He was going to have to redo everything.

“Can’t I help?” you whined, letting him take over, finding your way around the kitchen island to sit on the barstool to watch. He grimaces, wondering how to explain without hurting your feelings.

“You’ve helped, I promise,” He starts slowly, “but-”

“Just say that I suck Jiung. No point in beating around the bush” You sigh, slouching.

He smiles carefully, pausing to calculate whether it’s worth it to tease you. 

“Yeah you kinda’ suck,” he begins, resulting in a glare from you, to which he laughs. “But you’ll get better, for sure. What else would I be here for?”

“To make fun of me. That’s all you’re here for.” You stick your tongue out at him, and he returns it before shooing you away to find the Bluetooth speaker and turning back to the mess at hand.

“It’s your fault for choosing to date me” he giggles, handing you your phone. “Choose a song!”

“Sure,” you muse, scrolling through a playlist, “What genre are we going for today, chef?”

Jiung hums with amusement focused on making new batter. “Anything you want darling, it’s your choice.” You warm at the pet name, scrolling through your favorites. 

After a minute of scrolling, quiet music playing from the speaker, and you perk up to look at your boyfriend.

“I think the cafe theme fits best for today,” you say, watching him nod along to the beat. 

“You know what this reminds me of?” He laughs slightly, and you swear you can see him blushing. 

“What?” You ask, tilting your head to the side.

“Dancing.”

You laugh, leaning forward on the counter, and he meets you halfway, noses touching and you giggle at the contact.

He walks around the island to your side, pulling you off the stool, and into his arms. 

“You’re messy,” he laughs into your hair, pulling back to look at you. You pout at his words, and he takes it as a chance to peck your lips. The little piece of affection makes you smile, and he treasures the warm feeling in his chest. He brushes the little bit of flour on your cheek before kissing it, enjoying the way you hide your face in embarrassment. 

“You look silly when you’re shy,” he grins, and you smack his chest, and he flicks your forehead in return.

“It was a compliment.” He whines when you try to pull away. You pause and give him a look.

“A compliment? Really?” He smiles lightly, pulling you back in as he rests his chin on the top of your head.

“Yeah. You look cute, and silly when you’re shy.”

“Asshole,” you mumble into his chest, which shakes with laughter. You attempt to pull away from his hug to escape to the other side of the island but slip on the flour on the tiles, sliding back and falling against the floor. Jiung towers over you, clearly trying not to laugh.

“Ow,” you whine, rubbing the back of your head, and he can’t help but laugh.

“I should break up with you” You mutter bitterly, avoiding his hand for help as you pull yourself up.

“Noooo,” he cries, swooping you into his arms, “Don’t leave me, my love,” he peppers your face with kisses until you laugh, nuzzling into your neck.

“Jiung, Jiung!” you laugh as he doesn’t relent, “Can we finish the cake? I wanna eat it already.” 

He finally pulls away with a grin, “Sure, but you aren’t allowed to help.”

“That’s it. We’re over.”

He laughs again, shrugging. “Fine by me, it’s you who won’t be getting any sweets, not me.”

You punch his shoulder, before pinching the edge of his shirt to peer over his shoulder as he pours the batter into the pan. He puts the pan into the already preheated oven before turning to you and smudging leftover batter from the spatula on your nose. 

“Hey!” you cry, leaning over to do the same but he stops you before he can, grabbing both of your hands, before placing a small kiss on the tip of your nose.

“You’re annoying,” you look up at him, to which he rolls his eyes.

“And? You love me.”

You scowl, attempting to pull away again, “Unfortunately.”

Jiung tugs your hands up, pressing them against a cupboard, and you stumble back until he’s pressing you against the wall, looking down at you.

“Unfortunately?”

You stare back up at him, trying your hardest not to look away, and smile back, albeit awkwardly.

“Unfortunately.” 

He leans a little closer, but when you tilt up to try to kiss him he leans back, teasing you.

You struggle against his grasp, so he pushes his leg in between yours and tugs your arms higher up.

Jiung hums, taking advantage of his height, mocking you quietly. 

“This isn’t fair,” you whine, and he tilts his head to the side with a lopsided grin.

“It isn’t? I pour out all of my love for you and what do I get?” his eyes glimmer with the hint of his words being a joke but it’s monotone and clear.

You roll your eyes at him, so he pushes his leg up a little more and leans a bit closer. You squint a little, shivering when his breath touches your bare skin.

“Fine.”

“Hm?” he smiles coyly, “About what.”

“I lied, it’s not unfortunate, I love you, you’re great, now let me go.”

He hums again, letting go of your hands but before you can take a step he reaches around your waist to lift you off the ground. Jiung knows well of your hesitance when it comes to big movements like these, so he lets you wrap your legs around his waist and nuzzle your face into his neck with a nervous giggle. He spins around with a smile before setting you down on the counter, tilting your chin towards him so your eyes meet. 

“That wasn’t too much, right?” he asks gently, with a sweet smile.

You shake your head and kiss his nose. “You’re good, I started it.”

He grins at the assurance, leaning in to kiss you again. “Yeah, you asshole.”

“Rude,” you scrunch your nose but wrap your arms around his neck and lean on him. The two of you lean on each other in silence, basking in the comfort of each other, until the song changes and you hop off the counter, still hanging onto your boyfriend.

“Now, we have two choices” he muses, with a small smirk on his face. “We can watch the cake bake, or..” he trails off, as he looks at you with a mock innocent look.

“Or what.” Your eyes narrow in suspicion, not sure what he’s implying.

“We can do this” He smiles, leaning forward to kiss you, and you let him, tugging on his collar to keep him close. 

He leans forward and you pull him along till you're leaning on each other. His hands tangle behind your back, gently pressing between your shoulder blades. You push your hands into his hair as the two of you rock from side to side, and quietly, you crumble in the warmth you share together. 

Given the fact that both of you are functioning adults who work and attend university, finding time for each other becomes somewhat of a struggle, sometimes the only contact you’ll have on a busy day is laying in bed together or sometimes eating dinner together. So when weekends without much work do roll around it’s things like these that you find the most enjoyable.

Jiung smiles into the kiss, pulling away just to look at you before you pull him back, only for the two of you to jump apart as the oven timer rings.

Your boyfriend gives you one last look before bouncing to the counter to put on the mitts and taking the cake out.

“Can we eat it now?” You ask, glancing at it as Jiung places the cake pan on the counter to let it cool.

“It smells really good though.” You whine softly, poking at the cake with the fork.

“Just wait like, 5 more minutes, and then we can ice and eat it.” He mutters, slightly annoyed at your impatient behavior.

“The pan is really hot anyway.” He says from the pantry, getting the ingredients out for the icing. It can’t be  _ that  _ hot. You touch the pan to see, resulting in a loud screech that has him running back out, to make sure you’re ok. 

“Idiot,” He mutters, stepping on your toes after realizing what you did.

“It hurts.” You pout, your eyes slightly wet from the pain.

“Of course it hurts you dumbass, you just pressed your hand to a cake pan that just came out of the oven.” He grumbles, before taking your hand to the sink and letting the cold water run over it. 

“Why would you do that.” He hits the side of your head lightly. 

“Because you said it was hot.” You mutter “And that made me want to touch it.”

He rests his forehead against your shoulder with a groan. 

“Why are you so stupid.” 

“Probably because Intak’s my best friend.” You smile, when he lets out a long sigh.

“I’m never baking with you again. This is too much stress.” He takes your hand out of the water before wiping it and placing small kisses on the pad of your fingers.

“Rude, but fair.” You place a small kiss near the corner of his mouth.

He leans back in for a proper one, but not before letting you know that he’s always right.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was co-written with a friend, (who doesn't have an ao3) and will be part of a series
> 
> come find me on twitter i'd love to make new friends and scream about p1h: faerbloom
> 
> friend's tumblr: https://neo-stay.tumblr.com/


End file.
